Beyonder tournament
by Celery-13
Summary: After waking up on a strange world heroes, villains, Gods and monsters have all been drop to battle till only the strong or skill win. Some time after beyond the digital world Davis and Veemon find themselves in a tournament for the right to battle the goddess of this world. With no memory of there world they must fight well building a team to end this for go.


Beyonder tournament

Chapter one fire and ice

Davis was lying in his room. Veemon woke up seeing his best friend just lying there. Davis did not know what had happened but he was sent somewhere it was like his home but something was wrong. His clock was stuck at 10 AM, his TV had round one flashing over there screen. Davis smiled before summoning his sword. He looked at Veemon before saying "Looks like we better find out what's going on right?"

Veemon nodded jumping on Davis shoulder. Davis then started to walk out his room only to be covered by a ice blue light. A strange feminine voice could be heard in the air as it said "Round One the Princess of the cold VS the golden radiance! Let the goddess of Miracles shine on you today!"

Davis started to leave his home to walk on the main street as he seen a girl in the road. She was standing wearing some old school like dress, her hair was short and a light purple. She looked at Davis with ice cooled eyes, she then moved her hand in the air before saying in a cold voice "Time to freeze..."

Ice started to cover the area as Davis said "god damn it this again, Veemon Digi-armor energize!" Veemon jumped of Davis shoulder as he digivolved to his armored form Flamedramon...

Davis grabbed his sword in one hand as he seen the girl before him fired two ice blades at Davis. Flamedramon next to Davis smiled as his digimon used a flames shield. Davis pulled his blade back, he charged at the girl. She smiled before jump back freezed the ground. Davis started to slip on the ground, jumping head 1st was always his problem, now he was going to pay for it. The girl moved her hand back before making a ice claw in her right hand. She then smiled as she said "I win!"

As her attack was about to hit Davis jump back trying to regain control. The girl smiled knowing that this fight would be fun. Davis landed on the ice slipping as the girl just walked. She looked into his eyes before saying "so you're some kind of miracle but you're only a human. I really don't want to hurt you but I will get my world back, so surrender or die human."

Davis laughed as he started to stand up, he stabbed his sword into the ice saying "Let's see, your not the 1st ice user I battled frosty… and you're not the 1st to freeze everything you're… about 3rd if i am remembering right."

Davis removed the sword before saying "so come at me frosty!"

The ice madden charged right for Davis, only this time was in control he pulled the sword out the ice sending a shockwave through the ice. Davis now jump to the left aiming to slash the Ice woman away. She stopped her attack as she ducked under the sword. She then turned around around to chase the digidestined. As she chased after Davis Flamedramon charged a fire rocket right for the ice madden. She looked in fear as the attack was about to hit her. A giant fireball. This would kill her. Davis just throw his sword into the blast. As the fireball was about to explode Davis said "Digi-armor energize!"

Black armor appeared on Davis as he teleported like a lightning bolt in front of the ice maiden. Davis looked at the flame before saying "Thunder shield!" A blue energy ball grabbed the flaming attack. The blast exploded melting all the ices and hurting frost really bad. Even with Davis blocking the attack.

As the armor disappeared Davis turned to lift the girl up. He could see the burns on her face and arms from his digimon's attack. Davis looked back at Veemon before saying "We need to get her home, I hope Joe's 1st aid training can help." They walked back to Davis house with Davis holding the girl trying not to hurt her more.

Two hours later

Davis had just finished cleaning off her burn marks. He cooled them down with some ice and water for his kitchen. He hoped she would wake up soon. He looked down at the floor with Veemon watching him. Davis just said over and over again "it's never enough."

Veemon looked over at the TV as it said "Round one over! Tomorrow round 2 will begin, a tag match for the ages..."

Davis looked back at his Digimon before saying "We should rest, that was one hell of a fight and we don't even know her name."

One hour later

Davis was sleeping with some covers over him. To try and keep warm they did everything but they could not control the temperature in the room. So they wrapped up warm for the cold air. On Davis bed the Ice woman laid covered in a crystal like shell. Her body was healing as she rested in the ice.

Early in the morning.

Davis and Veemon were still sleeping as a the ice broke. The ice woman started to rise from her icey healing tank. She looked around to her two enemies sleeping. They had taken care of her, strange they reminded her of someone she just could not put her finger on it. It was as if someone had removed a memory from her made her less than what she used to be. It was not the fight that knocked her memory out of place it was before that. She just took a set as she said "Someone is controlling this place, He is not like the last fighter, he tried to end it fast but why did he help me." Her head burned as she tried to picture the man she had known.

She was about to wake up the boy before her as Veemon and Davis jump up. They looked at the girl before Davis said "It's like 5 in the morning, do you know it's rude to watch someone sleep?"

She just looked at him only now she was angry, she draw her hand back before saying "Ok Why did you help me, you don't even know my name."

Davis moved back before saying "ok frosty calm down… My name is Daisuke friends call me Davis and the blue guy is Veemon."

The girl made her ice claw disappear as she said coldly "Nice to meet you, My name is Mizore Shirayuki." Davis looked up with a goofy smile. Mizore put her palm to her face before saying coldly "So you won then, god dammit you. Now round two started and we have been sleeping for most of it. Ok get the hell up we have to win."

Davis looked at her confused as she grabbed him pulling him up before saying "you're going to win and get me and everyone else on this god forsaken world home Daisuke."

They then started to leave heading for the street outside with Veemon jumping on Davis shoulder. Mizore just watched as Davis and Veemon laughed like idiots, they were just enjoying themselfs. It's the end of multiple worlds and there just joking around. Mizore could not even stand this, she just wants to go home but now she has to work with his idiot and his blue dragon.

Meanwell on the other side of the city.

A man was web swinging around the city. As he flipped for rooftop to rooftop a small green raven was flying close behind. Their world were different but they were both young heroes. There match ended in a tie with both of them not able to gain the upper hand. There match was stopped by something called a guardian. The guardian's were the referee. They were chose to control the battles, stop overpowered contestants from destroying battle world. That this point they had run out of time so now they were put on the same team. The spectacular Spider-man & the animal kingdom in one man Beast boy.

Round two The miracle child and the princess of Ice vs the heroes from a lighter world.

Two guardian watched the fight as one was a young brown haired girl, the other was a blonde haired super human female. The looked down as the battle was about to begin the blonde haired guardian smiled as she said "so who do you think will win this round Hikari?"

The girl started to sit back as a white cat appeared next to her. Hikari smiled before saying "I am going with the Miracle child but the green guy may out do them. Let's just watch the fun."

The blonde girl looked away for throwing a small gray rock using some kind of magic. She then smiled as she said "Hikari let's see how team 8 dose then, are mistress really has a lot of Faith in them, do you wonder why?"

Hikari started to stand before saying "I don't care let's just hope they're better than the last team Terra." The blonde nodded as they looked down into the city streets as a single raindrop landed on the ground. .

On the city streets as the rain started to crash down. Davis, Veemon and Mizore had stopped to see a green raven land before changing into a green skinned teenaged boy. The green skinned teen then jumped back before flipping. His body started to change into a rino. Davis draw his sword before saying "welcome to round 2..."

End of chapter one

Next time the battle of heroes… Can Davis, Veemon and Mizore win or will they loss to the defenders of the city… All this and more on the next Beyonder tournament…

Next time Chapter heroes of the city…


End file.
